


Clarity

by Mystique1250



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Car Sex, Darkness, Drunk Sex, F/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Multiple Relationships, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystique1250/pseuds/Mystique1250
Summary: The Avengers Team moves into the Stark Tower, which Tony names the 'Avengers Tower' now. He thinks that it is like living in a house with a big family, but there is just one problem. Natalie Rushman, or Natasha Romanov how she is really called.





	1. Is that dirty enough for you?

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language. So please don't be to hart with me. I still learning the language.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers move in the tower, but when Tony sees Natasha he has to think about the day they met and the things she told him. Things that made him want her.

**Tony**

He sits on the couch when the doors of the elevator opens themselves automatically. A few seconds later the Avengers step into the hallway.

The first one's is the longhaired blond Thor, the god of thunder from an other world called 'Asgard'. Luckily he didn't brought his evil brother Loki, which is the god of pranks and which Tony really hates. At least he destroyed his tower and let aliens take over New York. And Tony himself almost died in the fight, because he saved the city from a atomic bomb, which S.H.I.E.L.D. itself sended. So Loki will be dead, when he just does one step into the tower. 

The next one is Steve Rogers, but just known as 'Captain America' everywhere around the world. It is like his face is everywhere and all the time shown in the social medias. There Tony alwasy reads, that Steves cheekbones could cut paper. When he thinks about it, the people have a point. But that's nothing he would like to think about for a long time. He doesn't know why, but he isn't a huge friend of the man. Rogers is just too friendly and sensible, while Stark loves partys and all the unsensible things in this world. They are just like fire and ice. Two differences, which can't be get with the person opposite. 

Then Bruce, a very smart scientist and a good friend of Tony, followed by Clint called the 'Hawkeye' by himself and Natasha Romanov, or Natalie Rushman how he still calls her in his thoughts sometimes, comes in. Now the full team of the Avengers is assembled. 

But he can just look at Natasha. It has been a few months since they saw each other the last time, but now all his feelings he felt everytime they saw each other boils up inside of him. Anger, disappointment and the feeling to be betrayed by her. 

In this moment he can just thing of the moments he had with her. The first time they met in exactily the tower where they are right know.

He still can't forgot the moment she stepped into the room, where he was boxing with his friend and bodyguard Happy Hogan. Her long, read hair fell over her shoulders and she wore a white blouse with a black jeans. She just look perfect. And when she boxing ring, he looks in her green eyes and feels how his body is reacting to her in some way. Not the way he reacts to a person he loves, but to a person he respect in a very deep way. Now he is wondering about the way his feelings for her changed. Present Day he knows her better and he knows that she is not just the pretty woman working as a lawyer for Stark Industries. He knows her better and he knows her real name. But finding out that she wasn't she seemed to be hurted him a lot. He wouldn't admit it but that was exactly what he felt. He felt hurt and betrayed and never wanted to see her again. Never in his life.

But then they both became members of the Avengers Team and everything changed again. She showed him that she wasn't the fragile Natalie Rushman he met at the beginning of their relationship. She expacted Natasha Romanov to be the same fragile, but she wasn't. Romanov was stronger and braver then every woman he met before. And that made him respect her again, but that time again in a different way. As a fighter and no more as a woman, who he could conquer. She became unattainable to him, like a real challenge.

And that is why he can't stop looking at her. Now they live together and they are members of the same group. And he wants her. Not as a kind of girlfriend, but he wants her. All of her. He wants to touche her body, listen to her sexy, dominant and have her everywhere. On the kitchens table, on the couch, in his bed, on the wall and on the floor of the hallway. He wanna taste her like he never tasted a woman before and he wanna know about her. About the things she likes and about her live. 

But at the same time he wants all of that he knows that she will never have one of those things. 'Coz ... yes, she is just Natasha and she will never do something he wants. Because everytime they talk it feels like she is hating him and that makes him hate him and her. Him for the things he wants to do with her and her for hating him. She is the one, who lied about her identity and everything she sayed to him, while they talk. But there is one conversation he always remembers, when he thinks about the time Natasha worked as his assistent. Not the whole conversation, but one sentence. "Is that dirty enough for you?" That one sentence made him want her. Just that one sentence. And he hated her for that. 


	2. Assumptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint thinks about the time Natasha worked undercover as Tonys assistent. He has a few assumptions about the thinks that may have happened between them.

**Clint**

When Clint moves out of the elevator, he holds his breath for a few seconds. The modern appartement he is walking into right now is bigger then he ever dreamed of. He never imagined Stark being so fucking rich! He knew that Stark is rich, but not how rich he is. But when he thinks of the way he earned the money Clint gets angry. Stark payed weapons for years and used war to make money. Again the starts feeling nothing more than anger for him. 

The other Avengers stare around the room too, apart from Natasha. She seems totally cool with the whole situation and that makes him remember that she has been in here before. 

The redhaired beauty worked as his assistent before. She always says that it was just a normal mission Fury gave to her when he asks, but there is something about the story that doesn't make him believe her. Always when Stark and Natasha meet in public, their talks are kind of strange. Like there has been an embarrassing situation between them they don't want so talk about. 

So Clint draws his attention to the women. She looks at the other boys and grins as she sees the others reactions. When the whole group walks over into the living room, we get the first look at Stark sitting on his sofa. Bruce greets Tony and he gives a short reply. 

Then he glances to Natasha and Clint heart stops for a moment. He doesn't know why but he doesn't like it when other guys give her that special glance. He knows that they have no premonitions about the thing Clint and Natasha have together. He would love to know what she thinks about the relationship they have 'coz they never talked about it. To him they are best friends with benefits, but she never told him what she thinks or how she would call it. But even if they are just friends with benefits he gets jealous when Tony gives her to much attention. 

Without thinking about it Clint gives Stark a hateful glance. The buisness men doesn't reacts, but his face shows Clint that there is something he isn't happy about to and Clint would give a lot to know what it is. 


	3. Plans and jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony decide to plan a party to celebrate that the other Avengers moved into the Tower.

**Tony**

The others needed a few minutes to come back into the livingroom, after he allowed them to view the appartement. The first one who sits next to me is Bruce. He seems to feel a bit uncomfortable with the whole situation. He has been in the lab of the tower, but never in the living area. He is followed by Steve and birdboy Barton. Thor needs more time and his eyes seem to glow. Tony really needs to rule himself not to start laughing. Sometimes Thor acts like a toddler seeing the world for the first time. Natasha has been standing in the door frame the whole time and didn't ran around like the other. 

Her presence made him nervous and still is. While the other sit down around him on the floor, the couch or the armchair, she keeps standing where she is. He opens his mouth:"So, welcome to my tower." "It thought it's our's now", Steve says and Tony nodds. He is right, but Tony still has his difficultys with this new fact. It's not like he didn't wanted it, but the tower always has been his tower and now the others should live here too. It is no longer his personal area where he can come down after a strenuous day or a difficul mission. Sharing this area with the others is totally different for him now.

"So, do we have any plans for today?", asks Bruce. "No, I think - ", Steve trys to answer, but Tony interrupts him quickly:"Yes, we have." "We have?", Natasha asks. Tony lifts his head and looks at her. She has lifted her eyesbrowns and gives him a mistrusful look. "Exactly", he reply to her question even if he knows that it was rhetorical:"I want to do a party tonight." "A party?", now Clint is asking. "Yes, a party. Like I sayed", he folds his arms in front of his chest:"A party the celebrate that you guys live with me right now." "You just wanna drink", replys Natasha, who must get reminded of his birthday party. But his excuse is that he thought he would die. How should he know that Fury worked on a antidote that time. Everyone does dump things when he sees the death comming closer. Even Tony Stark.

He grins at her:"And you don't, Russian Spy?" She evades his look and bits her lower lip. When she does that, Tony feels how a special feeling soars inside of him. The look of her lips turns him on in a very special way. He always wanted to kiss those perfect red lips since he saw her face for the first time in his boxing ring.

"But you're right. I want to drink. Besides I wanna see you in one of your sexy dresses", I give her a dirty look. She folds her arm in front of her chest, but says noting. That makes Tonys grin even bigger. He likes it when he makes her speechless. She always has this disarmed look in her face and opens her mouth just to shut him a few seconds later again. He winks with a dirty smile on his lips. 

Out of the corner of his eye he sees Clint's angry face and feels triump. Not just about him, but about Natasha too. About her cause he made her speechless and she didn't discussed with him and it has the appear that she doesn't thinks that bad about the things he sayed. Like she likes when he talks dirty to her. And about Clint because everyone in the room sees how jealous he is. Tony doesn't know why Barton should be jealous because he isn't in a love relationship with Natasha and never will be. For sure Legolas wants to sleep with her like most men in the world. But is totally serious that in the end she will be just with him. 

 


	4. Short dresses and neck kisses

**Clint**

Sadly the others Avengers think Starks party plans are a good idea. He wasn't happy about it, but he was in the minority so his arguments got just ignort. Even Nat didn't sayed something against it after that short discussion between Stark and her. If one wouldn't know Nat one could get a totally wrong impression of her. Clint doesn't know how but for some reason Stark was able to make her speechless. Clint doesn't know why but he couldn't help it and get jealous. The way Stark and Romanoff talk and act is nothing he likes. It just makes him angry. He alwasy seems to know what to say to her in every situation. And Clint hates him for that.

He knocks on the door of the room Natasha reserved for herself an hour before. "Nat?", he asks:"Can I come in?" A few seconds pass before she answers:"Yes, Birdman." He should hate it, when she calls him that, but the way she teases him is kind of hot. He knows how much she likes doing it so he has to grin a bit. Clint opens the door slowly and steps in. 

The first thing the sees is the redhaired beauty. She is contemplating herself in the mirror. Clint can't help it. He stares at her like she is the most interesting thing in the world. When he sees that zipper of her dress is open he closes the door quietly and comes closer to her. He embraces her with one arm and pulls her closer to him:"Do you need help?" His voice is hot and Natasha gets goose-pimples. Her reaction makes him smile. He love how she reacts to him. Slowly he bends forward so that her mouth is near her ear. "Perhaps", she answers while closing her eyes. He places a few kisses on her neck before he closes her zipper. She sighs pleased. 

Clint puts one hand under her dress. It's short. Too short. "Didn't know you would do what Stark asked for", he teases her. "Didn't though you would mind", she rases her eyebrows grinsing like she knows he would. He would love to tell her that it minds and that he hates the thing she has with Stark. But he says "I don't" instead. "Good, than calm down. It's just a dress and if Stark likes it, it's nothing you have to be jealous about", she replys. "I'm not jealous", he contradict. She starts laughing. "I just don't like how he trys to turn you on." "Let him try. Trying doesn't mean that he is successful", she trys to reassure him. 

When he doesn't answer she turns around and puts her lips on his.


	5. Get the party starting

**Clint**

Clint graps Natashas hand when they step into one of the many rommes inside of the Stark Tower, where Stark prepared everthing for the party hours before. Now colorful lights are lighting up the whole room. A bar is standing on his right, where at this time no one is mixing drinks. But he descides that this gonna be his place for the rest of the night when he isn't dancing with his team mate. 

She gives him a encouraging look. He trys to grin at her. As long as she is with him at this freak show everthing gotta be okay. 

Now she looks even hotter then in her room a few minutes ago. "Are you ready, Romanoff?", he asks gently. "Sure, Barton", she answers grining. He tags her along to some sofas where the others are already sitting. He fells on the couch and she sits down at his life. "Why are you guys that late?", Tony asks, but luckily the group just ignors his comment. I'm not very likly to explain the situation.

"So, what are we doing know?", Steve asks like he has never been on a party before. "Funny things like drinking, dancing and playing games", Thor replys. Everyone besides Rogers turns his head to Thor. "Do you guys have partys in Asgard?", Natasha wrinkels her forehead. "No, but Darcy invited me to her birthday party last week, Lady Natasha", he explains to her. He notices that the 'Lady Natasha' makes her smile.

"Okay, so which game would you recommend?", she keeps on asking. Thor smiles like a child:"Truth or Dare?" Natasha and Clint swallow in the same moment and she looks down on the floor like she wants to sink in it. "Great idea", Clint can imagine Starks bride smile without seeing his face. It's just to clear. He likes bringing people into unpleasant situations as long as it is fun for him. "Yes!", Thor claps happily. "I'm okay with that too", Bruce straightens his glasses. "I don't know the game, but if Thor and Bruce like it could be fun", Steve shrugs his shoulders:"Natasha? Clint? What's about you?" She bits her lip, but nodds:"Good, but I need a bit alcohol before." "If she joins I'll too", he replys to Steve now. Tony rolls his eyes as he hears Clints answer. "What?", Clint asks, but Tony doesn't answers his question. 

**Tony**

It was so clear that Clint will just play the game, when she will. He is like her little fan doing everthing she does too. "Great, then let's play", Thor announces, but Tony interrupts him:"First, we need alcohol or the game is boring." He gets up from the couch and holds out his right hand to Natasha:"Wanna know where is have the drinks?" First she looks surprised, but then she grabs it and gets up on her feet with his help. 

He pulls her close to him without thinking about it a second. Her facial expression is difficult to interpret, but there is something in it, that turns Tony on. It's something dark and mysterious that tells him that she likes what they are together, that she doesn't hates him as much as he thinks sometimes. 

When Clint clears his throat, Tony lets her go, but puts an arm around her. Then he walks away with her and lets the others alone. He leads her to his bar and pulls out some bottles and glasses. "Vodka or Wine?", his grin is more than bride. "I have no idea. Which one is stronger?", she asks clueless standing in front of him. He puts his hips softly  closer to her back:"You are the russian here." "And you are the alcoholic", she teases him. "Okay, then I would take the Vodka", he leans foreword to wisper in her ear. 

"What are you trying?", she asks frankly, but quieter than before. "What are YOU trying?", he puts the same question. "What do you mean?", she sounds unsuspecting. "The dress", he puts one hand on her hip:"Do you wear it for me?" "Why do you think that?", she keeps on asking, but he is sure that she knows exactly what he means. "It's really short and I'm shure that this isn't something you wear to impress Legolas", he explanes. "Don't call him that", she acts like she is angry, but he knows that she isn't angry at all. After all she gives him nicknames herself very often. "Your wish is my command", he trys to sound straight, but he can't help it but laugh.  "Sounds good", Natasha leans against him. 

For a few seconds they lay in this position enjoy it. But then she hawks and breaks the silence between them:"So, er, Vodka?" "Yes", he gives her the bottle and lets her go. "Then lets go back to the other", she looks into his eyes just for a few seconds, before she looks down on the floor again. For Tony it seems like he feels guilty for beeing that close to him. Like she is cheating to someone. Perhaps she feels some loyality to Clint, who hates Tony, but Tony knows that it can't be just that. 


	6. What's about Pepper?

**Natasha**

"So?", Steve asks:"How does this game works?" "First, I name a person and then you ask the person if she chooses truth or dare. If she chooses 'dare' you can give an exercise to her and when she chooses 'truth', she has to answer a question. When you don't wanna answer you have to drink", Bruce explains quickly and objective, while pointing on the glass standing in front of Captain America. "Okay, that sounds easy. Who's first?", Steve seems interested. "You", Stark grins. "W-Why?", Steve sounds surprised. "Because you asked", he answers straightly.

"All right, so I have to choose someone", Steve repeats the thinks Bruce told him before. "Yes", Banner confirms. "Okay, then I want you first, Bruce", he announces:"Truth or dare?" "Truth?", he sounds uncertain. "Okay, then I ask you what made you angry enough to turn into the Hulk?", he puts the question to the scientist. It takes a few seconds that feel like an eternity, but then he answers:"I think it was, when Tony pricks me with a stick to get me angry and tryed to turn me into the Hulk." "It doesn't worked", Tony sulks. 

"That's all?", Steve sounds a bit disappointed like he waited for a special answer. "I'm good in asking questions", Tony says full of expectation like he wants to be the next. Bruce rolls his eyes, but does what Stark asks for:"Ok, so it's my turn and I choose you, Tony." "Great, I choose truth, because we have to start low", the playboy replys. "Hmm, truth", Banner looks down on the floore like he is thinking about the best question he could ever ask the darkhaired guy. 

"I wanna know...", he starts:"...why Potts dumped you." Everyone can see how Tony stops breathing for a few seconds. His eyes get bigger and he gives Bruce a look full of hate. No one dares to say a word or breath till Stark starts talking:"I don't know. We never really talked about it after we broke up, but I would guess that she just couldn't except that I am Iron Man and after the 'mandarine' thing. She wasn't ready to stand the problem a relationship with a superhero brings."

They all swallow at the same moment. It seems like the mood in the room has changed. Everyone seems to be caught somewhere in his own thoughts. They all know what Stark means by saying that. "I'am sorry. I didn't knew ... ", Bruce starts, but Tony interrupts him. "It's okay", he gives them a smile:"I got over Pepper surprisingly fast. It sounds bad, but when I'm honest to myself she wasn't the women I wanted anymore." 

While saying the last words he glances at Natasha and she blushes instandly. She clears her throat, but Steve is the one talking:"Sometimes it can be good to start again and have a new chance." It sounds like he were losing the reality for a few seconds and gets back into the past. 

"So", Tony clears his throat:"It's my turn now, right?" The mood in the room changes within a few seconds from sad to crackling:"Natasha!" She looks at him with a surprised look in her face:"Yes?" "I choose you", he highers his right eyebrow:"Truth or dare?" His face tells him, that he wants her to dare and somehow she wants it too. But there is something dangerous about it. Not like Natasha doesn't like this feeling, but Tony is someone she can't estimate right now. She opens her mouth slowly:"Dare." She wanted to say 'truth' at first, but her mouth seems to want something else.

His smiles gets bigger:"Be a good girl and sit down on my lap, please." Her smile disappears. "You're not serious, aren't you?", she asks with a dangerous tone in her voice. "You should know me good enough to answer that question yourself, Darling", he winks and gives her a dirty smile.  


	7. Worthy?

**Natasha**

She doesn't wants to, but after a few seconds she gets up and walks over to the man. Before she sits down on his lap to do what he demanded for, she gives him an angry look. But this doesn't unsettles him and he just gives her a dirty smile:"I'm waiting, Romanoff." Natasha rolls her eyes and sits down:"Asshole!" He grins and makes her regret her words, 'coz she knows what he is thinking right know. It's so typical for him. 

He puts an arm around her, after she sat down. His arm is muscular and she can see the Arc-Reactor glow in his chest. "Are you happy now?", her voice is irritated. "More than happy", he pulls her nearer and closes the last distance between them. She should fell bad but, 'coz Clint is watching and she told him that she wouldn't go into his flirting. But now she is doing the extrem opposite. 

But in a special way sitting on him makes her feel good. And she feels how something is moving between his legs. It seems like that really turns him on. This fact makes her grin. She never thought she could have such an effect on him. 

"Nat, it's your turn", Clints sounds angry and unhappy about the whole situation. "Oh, right. Yes", she has to think about it:"Then I'll choose you, Thor." "O-Okay", she looks happy, about the fact that someone chooses him. He chooses 'Truth' like almost all of them. "Who in this room would you think be able to lift your hammer?", she asks because that was a question she was asking herself since that party, where the others tryed to life it. "You all aren't worthy, but I think the most likely of you may be Steve", he makes a thinking face.

"What? Why me?", Steve asks directly. Thor smiles friendly:"Because you have a big heart, see things in a positiv way and never give up. That's what my hammer is searching for." "But why weren't he allowed to lift it then?", Bruce continues the discussion. "That's a thing I even don't know", Thor looks down on the floor. "Would you allow me to examine it?", now the scientist sounds flustered. "Yes, but not without me", Thor announces. "Right now?", Banner can't stop talking. "If you want to", both man get up from the sofas and leave the room without after asking the others if it is okay when they leave. Clint, Natasha and Tony are okay with it, but Steve wants to go with Banner and Thor.

After the three guys left, Clint looks towards the redhaired man and the millionaire."Seems like we are alone now", Tony grins and puts one hand on Natashas ass. His face is invitingly and dirty like he has made plans for the rest of the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and comments!


End file.
